En camas separadas
by Crysania M
Summary: Son tiempos de guerra y el verano se hace lento en Grimmauld Place. Hermione se siente ignorada y sólo hay una persona que parece entenderlo. Hermione/Tonks, femmeslash Para Rhea Carlysse


A veces Hermione no podía dormir. Y no era porque tuviese pesadillas, pero había imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza, delante de sus ojos, como si estuviera pasando las hojas de un álbum y las fotografías no parasen de moverse. Y eran imágenes de dolor y de miedo. En ellas aparecía Harry arrastrando el cuerpo rígido de Cedric, o Sirius y el profesor Lupin en la Casa de los Gritos. Ella intentaba no pensar, pero los recuerdos acudían en cuanto apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. Sentía que se ahogaba, y también aquella sensación de pesadez que tuvo en las piernas cuando tras el ataque del basilisco despertó de su larga convalecencia.

Ron dormía en la habitación contigua. Hermione le escuchaba roncar cada noche, y muchas veces tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto sigilosamente y deslizarse hasta su cama. Sólo para dormir con él, escuchar su respiración lenta y sentirse un poco más tranquila. Sin embargo sabía que la señora Weasley no vería con buenos ojos su intromisión en el dormitorio de los chicos, y a ella tampoco se le ocurría una excusa razonable que no dejase a Ron con la boca abierta y cara de tener un dementor bajo sus sábanas. Tonks y Hermione compartían la habitación, pero el sueño de aquella era pesado como si cenara con dos copas de asfódelo.

En Grimmauld Place hacía mucho calor y aquel verano estaba siendo lento y triste. Harry aún no había llegado. Todos respondían sus cartas con evasivas, y Hermione sabía que estaba solo en Privet Drive. Solo y probablemente asustado. La antigua mansión de los Black estaba llena de gente. Había un trasiego constante de personas que entraban y salían, que cuchicheaban tras puertas cerradas y cambiaban de tema abruptamente cuando Hermione o alguno de los hermanos Weasley asomaba la nariz. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse excluida. Más bien al contrario, ella solía ser la que en el último momento aparecía con la mágica solución, la respuesta al enigma, la clave que resolvía el problema que los traía de cabeza. Sí, era joven, pero tal vez estaba esperando que alguien abriera esa puerta tras la que dos docenas de magos experimentados se reunían y la invitaran a unirse a ellos. Hermione tenía ganas de pasarles un trozo de pergamino por debajo de la puerta en el que dijera "Sólo quiero recordarles que me he enfrentado a la muerte tantas veces como muchos de ustedes". Sí, era una chiquillada, pero no por ello dejaba de ser cierto.

Pasaba los días deambulando por la casa o discutiendo con Sirius sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Intentaba ponerse en su lugar, pero no soportaba el desdén con el que trataba a Kreacher. Poco a poco, sin embargo, sentía que ella también estaba encerrada y que era poco menos que un niño al que hay que proteger incluso de sí mismo, pero desde luego poco o nada útil. Y aquello era una guerra. No tenía sentido seguir dándole la espalda a aquella realidad, y Hermione quería, necesitaba formar parte de ello. Mientras tanto intentaba entretenerse estudiando el enorme tapiz de los Black e incluso ayudando a la señora Weasley con las cosas de la casa. Era evidente que aquella enorme mansión, aunque de una innegable majestuosidad, estaba enterrada bajo varias capas de polvo y excrementos de doxy. Limpiar y ordenar era una forma como otra cualquiera, aunque menos gratificante y mucho más sucia, de mantener la mente libre de pensamientos oscuros. Y por otro lado era bastante divertido ver a Ron y a Tonks intentar, con escaso éxito, hacerse con los hechizos de limpieza. Su ánimo apesadumbrado debía de ser muy evidente, porque Tonks se pasaba horas buscando huevos de ashwinder en las chimeneas mientras se ponía orejas de burro y cola de gato para hacerla reír. En cierto modo, Tonks le recordaba a Ron; tenía esa forma torpe aunque frecuentemente eficaz de conseguir que por un momento dejase de lado sus preocupaciones. Sabía que ella no la veía como una cría a la que había que apartar, y también sabía que la misma Tonks se sentía en ocasiones fuera de lugar. A Hermione no le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas reprobatorias de la señora Weasley cuando la joven dejaba caer vasos y cubiertos contra el suelo durante sus fallidos hechizos a la hora del desayuno. Todos sabían que podía ser excepcional a la hora del combate, sí, pero ruidosa como una camarilla de trolls adolescentes. Hermione disfrutaba de su compañía. Con ella no tenía que hacerse la fuerte, y si no le apetecía no tenía por qué hablar. No así con la señora Weasley, cuyos interrogatorios se hacían tan eternos como la cantidad de comida que ponía en el plato.

A Hermione le gustaba imaginar que la guerra terminaba y todo el mundo estaba sano y salvo en el enorme jardín de los Weasley. Cenaban alrededor de una mesa alargada, y también estaban sus padres. Solía pensar en esas cosas para dormirse, pero a veces el sol se asomaba por la ventana y ella seguía mirando la madera medio podrida del techo. Una noche de principios de julio se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama y se incorporó para bajar a la cocina, pero la voz adormilada de Tonks la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Si fuera tú no haría eso, y si yo fuera yo, y lo soy, tampoco. O la ira de Molly caerá sobre tu cabeza si despiertas a alguno de nuestros poco amables anfitriones.

Resignada, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se sentó al borde de la cama.

No puedo dormir.

¿Qué te pasa, tienes calor?

A veces uno no sabía si Tonks hablaba en serio o bromeaba. Hermione pensaba que la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente intentaba hacer ver que las cosas eran menos graves de lo que parecían, y probablemente era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Me paso la noche intentando dormir, como no lo consigo me pongo nerviosa y no paro de pensar "Hermione, duérmete". Cuanto más lo pienso más nerviosa me pongo y más me cuesta dormir… y así todas las noches…

Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

¿Me lo quieres contar?

¿Contarte qué?

No sé, lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

Hermione miró a las cortinas un instante y después se miró los pies como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en ellos.

Creo que no.

Tonks volvió a asentir.

De acuerdo. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

¿Cómo?

Tonks se hizo a un lado, aunque en realidad la cama era bastante pequeña.

Cuando era pequeña y estaba triste o preocupada, mi madre me dejaba ir a dormir con ella. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero peor es una pedrada en un ojo.

Hermione lo pensó un momento.

Vale.

La muchacha se metió en la cama. Una agradable sensación le dio la bienvenida, como de tranquilidad. El colchón era un poco incómodo, aunque las sábanas estaban tibias y suaves. Se puso de cara a Tonks y sonrió un poco, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Sigo sin tener sueño.

¿Quieres hablar de algo?

No sé, ¿de qué?

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

¿Tienes ganas de volver a Hogwarts?

Sí, aunque lo que quiero de verdad es que termine esta guerra.

Ya, como todos… aunque no sé si será tan corta como deseamos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

No lo sé, sólo es algo que creo…

De repente Hermione estaba furiosa. Seguramente no por lo que Tonks había dicho, sino porque otra persona estaba confirmando lo que ella ya pensaba; que las posibilidades de que la guerra fuese corta e incruenta eran realmente escasas.

Pues yo creo que no deberías decir eso si no estás segura.

Se dio la vuelta sin añadir más, entre enfadada y desolada, tratando de no sollozar. Entonces el brazo de Tonks se cerró en torno a su cintura suavemente.

Tal vez deberíamos dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Snape apareció en Grimmauld Place. Su presencia siempre incomodaba a todo el mundo. Sirius discutía con él como si aún fueran dos críos de primer curso. Después, el profesor Lupin pasaba horas bregando con el mal humor de Sirius y tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, aunque Hermione no entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Los gemelos le hacían burla y Tonks trataba de escabullirse a otra habitación siempre que no se tratara de alguna reunión en la que todos tuvieran que estar presentes. Hermione no sabía que creer. Solía pensar que se le daba bien formarse una opinión sobre las personas, y quería confiar en el profesor Snape. Si Dumbledore lo hacía, los demás no tenían razones para dudar. Tal vez esa noche le pidiera su opinión a Tonks antes de dormir. Porque finalmente lo había conseguido. Durante unas horas, sí, y había sido un poco extraño despertar abrazada a Tonks en aquella cama tan incómoda, pero por lo menos podía decir que se había levantado un poco más descansada.

Sin embargo cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Hermione encontró vacía la cama de Tonks. Las horas pasaban, pero no fue hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando la joven apareció con su característico sigilo en la habitación, aunque sus buenas intenciones se esfumaron al darle una patada al perchero.

Estoy despierta, no pasa nada.

Lo siento, estaba intentando no hacer ruido, pero no lo suelo conseguir.

Da igual, de todas formas no podía dormir.

¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Esta vez Hermione no se hizo de rogar. De un brinco salió de su cama y se metió entre las sábanas.

¿De qué quieres hablar?

No lo sé, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Cosas aburridas, hablar de la guerra, trazar planos…

A mí me gustaría asistir a esas reuniones, seguro que no me aburriría.

Tonks no respondió, y durante unos instantes guardaron silencio. No tenía mucho sentido barajar esa posibilidad, ya que ambas sabían que no era posible.

Tonks, ¿tú confías en el profesor Snape?

Sí, supongo, aunque no me cae muy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Me gustaría saberlo, y no puedo preguntárselo a nadie más.

En realidad creo que no tengo motivos para no hacerlo. Y si Dumbledore confía en él ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?

Hermione sonrió.

Sí, es lo que pienso yo.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, hasta que Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Tonks

No lo sé, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar…

Tonks rodeó su cintura con el brazo que le quedaba libre, y entonces su pelo se volvió verde. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad, pero entonces el pelo se le puso azul turquesa.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

No lo sé, es para que te rías.

Hermione sonrió, enterrando la cara en su cuello. No se le ocurría una forma mejor de esperar el amanecer.

Al cabo de unos días unos cuantos magos fueron a buscar a Harry a Privet Drive. Llegó irritado y pidiendo explicaciones sobre el aislamiento al que había estado sometido, acusando a los demás de saber mucho más que él. A Hermione le habría gustado que por una vez también a ella se le reconociera ese derecho, el de patalear y estar indignada. Sin embargo, una vez más, se limitó a ser comprensiva y a aguantar la ira de Harry. Al caer la noche se sorprendió en la cama vacía de Tonks, dando vueltas, esperando que llegara para dar rienda suelta a su rabia.

Me parece que hoy también quieres dormir conmigo.

Hermione se ruborizó, pensando si tal vez se habría precipitado.

Lo siento, es que no quería dormir sola.

Era una broma, pero por lo menos déjame un hueco…

Mientras le relataba a Tonks los incidentes del día de Harry, volvió a sentir su mano rodeándole la cintura y subiendo y bajando por su espalda en ademán tranquilizador. Sus gestos eran naturales aunque un poco rudos, y cuando Hermione sintió caer las primeras lágrimas, Tonks se apresuró a recogerlas con el pulgar.

No estés triste… se le pasará, seguro que Harry no quiso hablarte así.

Hermione se acercó un poco más. En aquel momento se sentía sola y poco apreciada, y de algún modo sentía que Tonks era la única persona que intentaba comprenderla. Entonces la joven guiñó un poco los ojos, como si le estuviera dando el sol, y el pelo se le puso morado y después rosa. Hermione sonrió. Cogió aire, cerró los ojos y sin apuntar muy bien la besó en la comisura de los labios. Se miraron un momento y Hermione volvió a besarla, esta vez asegurándose de hacerlo en el sitio correcto. Tonks tenía los labios cerrados y no respiraba, y Hermione nunca había besado a nadie. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, y el espacio disponible le permitía muy poca libertad de movimientos. Le puso una mano en la nuca, sobre todo porque no tenía muy claro dónde dejarla, y entonces Tonks abrió un poco la boca y Hermione se encontró con su lengua, moviéndose despacio sobre sus labios, deslizándose sobre su propia lengua. Casi no podía respirar y sentía que se iba a caer. De repente Tonks le puso la mano en la barbilla y se separó de ella tanto como pudo.

Esto no está bien. Tú eres… y yo… No deberías haberlo hecho. Yo soy mayor.

Hermione salió de la cama sintiéndose más avergonzada de lo que jamás lo había estado.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no sé por qué lo he hecho. Es que yo…

Lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu cama y nos olvidemos de esto. Lo mejor será eso. Tal vez deberíamos dormir.

Hermione volvió a su cama y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas. No sabía por qué había besado a Tonks, pero hacerlo le había parecido tan natural como el suave movimiento de muñeca al ondear la varita. No lo había planificado, pero tampoco podía entender que lo que había hecho estuviera mal.

Durante los días que siguieron a aquel incidente, Tonks se mostró esquiva. Su actitud huidiza pareció verse agravada al incrementarse la frecuencia y la duración de las reuniones de la Orden. Hermione solía estar aún despierta cuando llegaba su hora de dormir, pero no se atrevía a hablar. Seguía avergonzada y no quería empeorar aquella incómoda situación. Aunque visto de otro modo ¿qué tenía de malo? Ella no tenía por qué arrepentirse y tampoco le había hecho daño a nadie, y en cuanto Tonks entrara por la puerta se lo pensaba decir.

Prácticamente amanecía cuando la reunión finalizó y Tonks entró arrastrando los pies para meterse en la cama.

Tonks.

¿Sí? –murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en el colchón.

Yo… quería decirte… que siento lo que pasó el otro día –tal y como imaginaba, toda su determinación se había ido al garete- no sé por qué lo hice, y no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigas.

Tonks suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

No estoy enfadada.

¿Seguro?

Pues claro. Anda duérmete.

Vale…

Hermione se incorporó un poco y trató de escudriñar el rostro de Tonks en la penumbra.

¿Puedo dormir contigo?

No sé, Hermione… bueno.

Hermione se metió en la cama despacio, como si temiera que Tonks se fuese a arrepentir. Durante un momento no se movieron. Tonks carraspeó y Hermione se revolvió incómoda, tratando de evitar un muelle que se clavaba en su espalda. Entonces se giró y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo.

¿Te puedo besar?

Tonks se tapó la cara con las manos.

Debes de estar loca, o de querer volverme loca a mí.

Está bien, perdóname, Tonks. Esto no es nada propio de mí.

Tonks se inclinó sobre Hermione y le pasó la punta del dedo por la nariz. Hermione pensó que estaba a punto de darle la risa, pero antes de tener tiempo, Tonks la estaba besando. Muy despacio al principio, y después algo más rápido. Hermione acariciaba su piel con timidez por debajo del pijama mientras separaba lentamente las piernas. No, era imposible que algo que le hacía sentir tan bien pudiera ser incorrecto. Y tenía todo el verano por delante para intentar descubrirlo.


End file.
